


Gagging on Fear

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [25]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gags, Non-Consensual, Other, Rape, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's Tomb(Pokecord on server)Join the server for content and questions





	Gagging on Fear

Sekke had tears in his eyes as he stared at the portal in front of him that was pressed against a wall. Tentacles waving in the air as they pressed against the rim of the portal. He was on the dirty ground of the alleyway with his cloths ripped and torn. He could hear people laughing and walking pass the darken pathway, but none saw him. He was far to deep in the shadows for them to see his broken body or this creature from another dimension. None could hear the magick knight for he had been gagged by the creature. Gagged by a weird gel substance that was squishy but allowed him to breath and mouth firmly shut. The sensation of it was smooth at the same time felt funny.

Sekke kept his mind focus on the thing in front of him even though it wanted to stay on the gag. Fear seeping into his mind of why this was happening. Wondering what he had done in his life to warrant this _thing_ to assault him. Ripping his cloths to leave him partially exposed to the world. Eyes screwed tightly shut when he sees some of the tentacles reaching out towards him. Feeling them tug at his tattered clothes. Ripping them off to leave him bare to the world. Bare to _it_. A shiver ran down his spine as a cold wind blew into the alley. Opening his eye to quickly look up into the sky to see the day was shifting into night. Beautiful orange and pink colored the once blue sky. Not that it matters in this moment when an arm wrapped around his waist. Picking him off the dirty stone ground until he sat on.

Sekke didn’t dare scream or his laugh his traditional laugh. The one he always says when he was nervous or show false bravo. The very laugh that got him gagged in the first place. Laughing so much when he first saw the portal open. Now the thought of the laugh made him sick to the stomach. It was part of the reason he stuck in this situation. About to be broken and destroyed. Maybe even eaten. He didn’t know what it was going to do. Just knowing the fear swirling around inside. He wished to survive this encounter.

Sekke gulped when a couple of arms wrapped around the meaty part of his thighs. Forcing them wide apart for what it was about to do. His body started to shake violently when the last thing he thought possible popped into his mind. A thought that was proven true when a new tentacle came out of the barrier that separated their worlds. Sekke became paralyzed at the sight. It was a thick arm with head that was large. Tears started to swell around the edges of his eyes for he knew where this was going. That was no escape from was about to happen. He wanted to cry out and scream but couldn’t. All because of this dam gag that kept his mouth sealed shut. Panic started to set in as he found it harder to breath.

Eyes still not leaving the tentacle as it went under him. It slipping in between legs and cheeks of his butt. Pushing against the entrance before breaching past the barrier. Sekke whimpered as the ring burned as it slowly entered him. Once it bottomed did it pulled right out until the bulbous head was at the edge. The creature never gave him a chance to adjust as it thrust back in. Going in and out, in and out, in and out. Ignoring the muffled cries from the magick knight or the fact his cock had reacted to the rough stimulation. Becoming hard and flopping against his stomach with each bounce from a powerful thrust. Pre-cum droplets splashing against his stomach, paved pathways and tentacles. Until cum erupted from him to coat one of the arms and few stones on the ground. Ass clenching around the limb inside him before he felt the creature cum. Painting his abused flesh inside white. The flaccid tentacle pulled out and went back into the portal with the ones that were wrapped around his legs. The godly being placed him back on the ground then disappeared from this world. Closing the portal once it gone from this world.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm) (Pokecord on server)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
